An Animal's Escape
''An Animal's Escape ''is an upcoming 2023 American 3D live-action/computer-animated action-adventure comedy film which is gonna be produced by Amblin Entertainment, and will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Universal Pictures (Warner Bros. Pictures will distribute the film for North America releases, and Universal Pictures will distribute the film internationally). It is set to be released on October 13th, 2023. Plot A dog named Buster (Matthew McConaughey) was out in the wild, being happy! Until a evil pound officer named Officer Joey founds Buster in the forest, later lured him into a trap, and then captures Buster, and then he gets trapped in a Animal Shelter. He then later meets a cat named Rosie (Taylor Swift) who lived in the Animal Shelter her whole life, and then they both agree to escape. Then, a lady named Lori Johnson adopts Buster only, Buster then starts talking to her in a normal way, tells her that the animals need freedom, so she also agrees to help. Finally, she then frees all the animals. Officer Joey then gets angry, so then he tried to kill Buster and Rosie, but then fails, after that, the animals became free, and Lori decided to adopt Buster and Rosie. Cast * Matthew McConaughey as Buster - a Border Collie Dog, also the main protagonist. * Taylor Swift as Rosie - a American Shorthair Cat, also the main deteuragonist. * Kathy Bates as Lori Johnson - a kind old lady, who is one of the three main tritagonists. * Dwayne Johnson as Officer Joey - a evil pound officer who is the head of the Animal Control, he is also the main antagonist. * Kevin Hart as Bitez - a Pitbull, who is Officer Joey's pet/sidekick, also the secondary antagonist. He then later redeems himself after Officer Joey goes to jail and gets a new owner. * Dakota Johnson as Cassandra - a Ice Cream seller, also a supporting protagonist. * Seth MacFarlane as Boss Man - The tertiary antagonist of the film. * Samuel L. Jackson as Weasley - a Weasel that helps Buster and Rosie. He is also one of the three main tritagonists. * Lee Ingleby as Glasglow - a Maine Coon Cat, he also helps Buster and Rosie. He is also one of the three main tritagonists. * Ryan Reynolds as Sniper Dave - a person who hunts the wild animals, he is helping Officer Joey capturing the animals by putting them to sleep by his sleep gun. He is also the quaternary antagonist of the film. * The Animal Control will be supporting antagonists. ** Rupert Everett as Animal Control Man #1 ** John Goodman as Animal Control Man #2 ** Alec Baldwin as Animal Control Man #3 ** Melissa McCarthy as Animal Control Woman #1 ** TBA as Animal Control Woman #2 ** TBA as Animal Control Woman #3 Music Coming Soon! Release Dates In Theaters * October 13th, 2023 Home Media Coming Soon! Robot Chicken Spoof Their is a Robot Chicken ''spoof of An Animal's Escape, named ''An Animal's Escape from Alcatraz. Trivia * This film will be kind of similar to Cats & Dogs. Category:PG Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Live-Action Category:Live Action Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Films about animals Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2023 Category:2023 films Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG-rated films Category:PG-Rated Films Category:PG-Rated action films Category:PG-Rated comedy films Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Movies Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:NBCUniversal Category:TimeWarner films Category:Time Warner Category:Family films Category:CGI and Live Action Films